


Future

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving Home, Nightmares, Road Trips, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they graduate, Kira and Allison leave town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

After they graduate, Kira and Allison leave town. Kira finds her Katana and Allison grabs her knives, arrows and bows, stuffing them into bags and hauling them into the back of Allison’s car along with half of their clothes and probably a week’s worth of food.

The only people who know that they’re leaving are their parents; the last thing the two of them want is the rest of the pack trying to hunt them down (which they’ll probably end up doing). After all, Allison and Kira had decided to leave was because staying in Beacon Hills was too much. Waking up everyday to find out that a new villain had destroyed half of the town and then some wasn’t something that either of them enjoyed.

Allison drives majority of the time. Following the Nemeton she’d been having trouble sleeping (and that was almost two years ago) and Kira doesn’t trust herself to drive whilst Allison’s asleep. Kira is usually the one to buy food when they stop for gas or pay for the motel rooms when they need to take a break.

They’re stopped at a motel now. Allison sits in the car, drumming her fingertips against the steering wheel as she wonders if leaving was the right thing to do. At the moment they don’t know where they’re going, they’re just driving around aimlessly trying to get away from what lies in Beacon Hills. They’re currently stopped somewhere in Montana but it feels way better than being anywhere near their old town.

Kira returns, tapping lightly on the window of the driver’s seat and holding up a key with a room tag attached to it. In response, Allison gets their bags from the back seat and hauls them out of the car, locking it behind her.

The first thing Allison spots is that there’s only one bed in the room. Usually she doesn’t mind sharing a bed with Kira - they’re dating so it isn’t a big deal - but lately she’s been worried sick. She sleeps with one of her ring daggers tucked under her pillow and most of the time there’s one strapped to her ankle as they drive for hours on end.

“Is everything okay?” Kira asks, sitting herself down on the couch as she takes her shoes off.

Allison nods frantically. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Kira quirks an eyebrow at her. “Have you been having nightmares again?”

She scratches the back of her neck. “Sort of.”

“Do you want me to take the couch?” Kira offers.

“Of course not; you take the bed and I’ll take the couch.”

There’s a soft sigh falling from Kira’s lips. “You know that I trust you, right?”

Allison nods once more.

“And I don’t care if you have to sleep with one of your knives under your pillow just to get a good night’s sleep.”

Allison looks up at her. “You don’t mind?”

With a shake of her head, Kira smiles and reaches for Allison’s hands. “I don’t mind.”

Allison takes a deep breath, exhaling shakily but calming down when she feels Kira rubbing circles over the back of her hands.

“Come on, we can have those sandwiches we didn’t finish at lunch and watch whatever crappy tv show is on,” Kira suggests, tugging Allison towards the couch.

It doesn’t take much for Allison to smile and sit on the couch, curling up beside Kira. Kira runs her fingertips through Allison’s hair, trying to soothe her slowly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so that concludes the 30 day drabble challenge. im really proud of myself for actually finishing it!!  
> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
